total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor vs Builderman
sXWo8f5pfMXzSqKWTImPAwQ.png|Hyper Anon Hyper Anon.png|Kirbyfan22222 Description Marvel vs Roblox! IT'S HAMMA TIME! Interlude Hyper Anon:With the power of the gods, they have to have the weapons to match their power. Doge:And what's their badass weapon gonna be? The hammer! Thor, The Norse God of Thunder! Spongebob:And Builderman, the admin of Roblox. Doge:They are Hyper Anon and Spongebobb and I'm Doge! Hyper Anon:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Total Warfare! Thor Hyper Anon:In Norse Mythology- Doge:UGH! And you wonder why I skipped Social Studies when I was 17. Can we get to American Camics?! Spongebob:Sure Thor is the Son of Odin who is a powerful god. Doge:Instead of letting Thor be an awesome god, he decided to give him the life of a casaul person, I would totally switch his life and become the god. Hyper Anon:Thor was given a body of a normal person which is why he looks like a normal human. Doge:Until he got a asshole adoptive brother named Loki. But hey! He got his god powers back! He then decided to save the world from Loki. Spongebob:He then joined the avengers. Doge:It's a good thing he got his powers back because he can do a shitton of awesome things. ' Hyper Anon:Thor can lift millions of tons and toss characters into space. He can also trade blows with the Hulk! '''Doge:He can also use his hammer to fly? ' Spongebob:Thor can fly at high speeds. His average speed is Supersonic, His top speed is FTL. '''Doge:Hell he can even survive the sun and a planet exploding! Odin would be proud. I would be proud if my son was American Goku! Hyper Anon:Thor's signature weapon is Mjolnir. He can summon it out of nowhere. Doge:How does this guy build without destroying everything. I mean Mjolnir can destroy a bridge casaully. Spongebob:You see Mjolnir was made out of a dying star. The power of the star makes Mjolnir powerfull. Doge:If only Thor could wait for the sun to die out. Imagine Mjolnir being made of the sun which by the way will become a Red Giant fire ball of Death, engulf Mecury, Venus, and the Earth in the next 50 billion years. Imagine Mjolnir now. Hyper Anon:Mjolnir can manipulate lightning, somehow. It can charge up lightning and blast it. Doge:That's gotta hurt like hell! Because when my ex wife threw a tv at me, it really hurt. Spongebob:He is immune to lightning. He can also make storms of lightning. And charge up lightning for a powerfull god blast which is basically an electric kamehameha. Doge:Hell he puts Rain to shame because while Mjolnir to use lightning he can also somehow use it to control water? Hyper Anon:Well it's rain with the use of Cloud Manipulation. His lightning powers are linked to the weather. He can make powerful storms of rain and create floods. He also has a healing factor due to his god powers. That's not even the worst part, he can make extremely powerfull gusts of wind which can knock powerfull characters of their feet and make tornadoes. Doge:Whoa, wouldn't the tornadoes destroy the city instead of saving it? Spongebob:Superhero logic. Nuff said. Doge:He can also create Earthquakes. Damn it Marvel! You did lazy writing. Earthquakes are not linked to the weather! Hyper Anon:The Earthquakes are so powerfull, they are even more destructive than the Earthquake of Tokyo. Also Thor also can control ice. Doge:Damn it! His elemental powers keep on getting weirder and weirder. Spongebob:Thor can create Hurricanes,Blizzards,and Snowstorms. He also weilds the belt of strength. Which obviously makes him stronger. Twice as stronger. Doge:Wait a minute? Hammer and Belt.....Thor is a construction man. But he is better at destruction. Look at his feats! Hyper Anon:Thor can trade blows the Hulk and beaten him. He is also good at martial arts and defeated Captain America is a martial arts fight. Doge:Thor due to being a frickin god has god like psychically and power! Just like Marvel's overpowered superheroes. Spongebob:But Thor isn't perfect when he is seperated from his hammer, he is just a normal human. He is also very arrogant. Doge:But he is literally a legit god! ''' Builderman Hyper Anon:Roblox. It was created in 2004. But it needed control so several people became admins and began to take care Roblox in 2006. '''Doge:If Roblox was made in 2004, and Admins joined in 2006 that means Roblox was fucked for 2 years. Spongebob:One of the Admins was Builderman. Builderman was very nice and became friends with everyone. He then became the god of building. Doge:Until some hacker named 1x1x1x1 came out and started hacking everything. So Builderman killed his ass and saved the universe! Hyper Anon:Overtime Builderman built multiple games. Doge:Until 1x1x1x1 came back from the dead and murdered him. Really unespected and bad luck. Spongebob:Builderman is extremely powerfull. His signature weapon is his sheer willpower. It is linked to his hammer. Doge:Like Green Lantern! Hyper Anon:Builderman's hammer can destroy multiple things like buildings and metal. Doge:Hell he can use it to create explosions out of nowhere! Talk about a hammer! Spongebob:Builderman can create multiple things due to his hammer's power. For example he can create walls of bricks and metal as shields and barriers. Doge:For someone who wants to be your friend, he is pretty dangerous! Look at his weapons! He can summon spikes out of nowhere, spikes that can one shot robloxians. And incase you don't know the Robloxians can survive falls from buildings so yeah. Hyper Anon:1x1x1x1 can create lazer doors. Door covered in security lazers. The only person who is immune to them is Builderman himself as Robloxians literally get fried walking through. Doge:Hell he also has a shitton of guns! He can summon whatever gun in Roblox. And in case you don't know Roblox has a lot of guns. Hyper Anon:Builderman can also summon explosives,knives,swords, and other gear. He can fly due gravity coils and hoverboards. He can move at Hypersonic speeds due to his speed coil. He can fly at Hypersonic speeds due to the speed gravity coil. Doge:He also has a raft that can move at FTL speeds. How the hell can you have a raft that moves faster than your average speedboat? Spongebob:He also has a cart that can move at MTFL. He also has a teleporter that can teleport him to different dimensions and places on the earth. Doge:He is also a ninja?! Really? And a samurai?! ''' Hyper Anon:He is good at being a Ninja and Samurai. He wields a spear and a ninja star. He also has complete control over the enviroment and use his building skills to makes obbies,minigames,tycoon,shooters,and random. His hammer can create shockwaves strong enough to oneshot a city. He can use the ban hammer. Where he transforms his hammer into a ban hammer and banishes his opponent from Roblox. But he has to defeat his opponents first to use it. He can destroy potiental games and planets. '''Doge:He is also good at using magic. He uses magic to copy multiple blocks and objects. Does this guy have a xerox connected to his computer? He is also a telekenetic that would make Silver proud since he can pick up random shit and throw it at his opponent. Spongebob:His hammer's power is about as powerfull as Roblox and has all the power of roblox. He destroy Roblox if he wanted to but he doesn't. He has control over Roblox. He has godlike power and is a skill player. Doge:But Builderman isn't perfect, he is kinda of a weak god. He basically has the psychically of a normal Robloxian and has the psychical body of a normal one. Gee didn't you saw he destroyed a city with a hammer swing and destroyed a game? Hyper Anon:That's his power and destructive capability not his strength. But Builderman is a god and is above all the Robloxians. Doge:Except 1x1x1x1 but still I can see why everyone is his friend because if they where his enemy, he would beat the shit out of them and because he is badass! Battle Results Category:Fanon Warfares Category:Hyper Anon Category:'God VS God' themed Fanon Warfares Category:Video Game vs Comic Book Themed Warfare